Loving man of War
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: America was different today at the meeting, he didn't make a silly speech. In fact it made me quite puzzled along with others. I watched Canada as well, and he was watching America with tears in his violet eyes. I watched as America walked up to the podium and everyone prepared to listen to his ramblings. but it was not to be the case this day. This very very very dark and sad


America was different today at the meeting, he didn't make a silly speech. In fact it made me quite puzzled along with others. I watched Canada as well, and he was watching America with tears in his violet eyes. I watched as America walked up to the podium and everyone prepared to listen to his ramblings.

"I want to you all to know that I will coutinue to bring peace in the Middle Eats. I will coutinue to help all countries who want or do not want my help. I know you all think it foolish and stupid but I want you all to know that what I am trying to acomplish is something rare. I have no solutions to any of your problems because I have my own. I want you guys to love your neighbors, you treat them good and maybe they'll back you up. I am not a happy man today, and I will be leaving this meeting early today." He did look very unhappy today. Canada was squeezing his bear tughtly and looked upset too. What was wrong with those two today? I now noticed Alfred was in full uniform today, it was a dark navy blue, almost black. All his medals and badges were on it. I had never thought about his ranks. America held his cap in his hand and he started again.

"I hope you all have a good rest of the meeting. I'm sorry I cannot be here to help you with my disgusting amount of optimism. Maybe that's what caused this all to happen to my country. I guess it's just karma for my misdeeds. Well I'll see you all later." He turned to looked at Canada. "Give me the papers later Mattie. I have to honor some of my people today and present a few with a purple heart. Don't worry about watching it brother, you don't have to." Then America saluted with perfect posture amd I saw him readjust a gun holster by his thigh. I don't remember seeing America in such a serious manner when he wasn't fighting. It kind've scared stood up and went over to the large flatscreen and turned it on. Germany looked highly offended.

"Canada, what are you doing watching Tv during this meeeting?!" he asked angrily.

He turned around and gave us all a feirce look, "None of you remember?!" Everyone shook their heads and Canada deflated. "It's 9/11."

"We know the date Mathiue." France sneered.

"You don't understand. How can you forget today? We were all sitting here in this very room when it happened. Three planes crashed and one almost hit Alfred's capital. FOR GOD'S SAKES ALFRED ALMOST DIED THAT DAY." He shouted angrily. Then it all hit us like a cold handed slap. September 11th, 2001. How could we forget. There had been blood all over the floor, I had watched my favorite colony almost die whilst I could nothing to help him. His world trade centers hit viciously hit with planes. Alfred had been in hysterics, screaming and reaching for the people he could not save. He had HEARD those people screaming, FELT his own lungs burn with smoke and he had felt each one die. I only recalled America crying when he was little, then a brave boy..no man had replaced my former colony. He had been at war almost every year since birth. But there Alfred had writhed in pain as he cried and cried as his people dropped like flies inthe buildings they could not escape. Thousands dead, all because a group of people who hated him. Then he had been pulled to his knee's by Alfred's still iron grip somehow, he had told me in a raspy voice, "Call...the..president...warn...the...president.." and then Alfred had gone back into indecernable dialouge.

Matthew had stood and called the president, " I DON'T CARE IF HE'S BUSY. YOU GET HIM ON THIS DAMN PHONE NOW. ALFRED IS DYING NOW GET YOUR FUCKING PRESIDENT HERE NOW." I'd never heard him yell so it was shock fopr all of us. He had a heated discussion then started to cry. France and Prussia along woth Spain did their best to calm him. I had been amazed when I saw Romano trying along with to try and to calm him. America's eyes went wide as he said, "They...took the plane...back..over...they're all dead. It's...m-y f-fault! IT'S MY FAULT!" He had started to shout, his wounds were starting to open again. We'd already gone through ten changes already. Romano and Italy calmed him down instantly when they sang an italian llulaby to him softly. I saw his eyes droop and he was alseep. Though I had doubted his sleep would be peaceful.

I gazed around the room and saw the countries watching America's news, it was now very late at night. We were all about to leave when Spain came rushing in, soon military men came behind him. "Guys we're stuck here! They've issued an- I don't know what it is..."

The tallest man in group of soldiers spoke, "It's called an excutive order. It is issued by the president and it is not reviewed by of the other branches. As soon as it is sent out it goes into effect asap. All planes have been grounded, if an unauthorized plane is in the air it WILL be shot down." He had a staright face but there seemed to be a very sad man underneath it all. The others he'd brought woth him stationed themselves around the room, two to each window, four outside the door. Three on telping Alfred professionally now. ehple doctors helping Alfred professionally now. We had all watched as a local newstation played the presidents order. There were thousands dead and here this man was, calm as any man could be. I saw that the soldiers in the room were saluting as the news was one. The President was telling his people that all would be okay, that everything would be alright. The rest of that night had been a blur.

Now it was 2011 and I made my way over to the television. I watched as hundreds people stood in what looked liked a large kind of park. I watched as a lost of names scrolled like credits at the end of a movie. I watched as it listed firemen and policemen and animals that had died trying to help. Then a list of people whose bodies were never found or claimed scrolled. I saw Hungary burst into tears, Italy had his face in germany's neck. Then I saw Alfred, he stood next to his current president. I'd heard the two were very close. Alfred stood like a proud soldier and he had an old rifle. I watched as he did the gun salute. I saw the people around him were crying and then Obama cut the ribbon. The people watched in dead silnce as two giant waterfalls began to flow. Obama's speech was truly moving, he seemed like a good man. I watched as the news reporters wiped their eyes. Then the program was over and we began to make our way downstairs. It had literally JUST occured to methat we were in New York today. Not the usual Washington. Italy pulled on Germany's jacket and looked up at him. "Please~?"

"Oh alright but only when everyone has left, y'know America never lets us get on planes today anyways." Germany responded. It was true, America was twitchy and would always have a hand on his gun. Ready to defend himself and everyone else in the room around him. He also always seemed to be in pain, both emotional and physical. New York was so empty, it seemed the only people not at the ceremony were in their homes, or doing something. Every person the group passed hurried past. Italy had looked around and seen the homeless shelter, the line was huge. They all seemed harmless though but we steered clear of them anyways. We all sat in the hotel and knew that the park was empty now. We walked to "Ground Zero" and there I saw him. Alfred was walking to each name and he would whisper something. Some names he touched lightly with his white gloved hands. As we got closer I saw him slump onto the marble and he started to cry.

His voice was broken as he apologized tot he names in front of him. Italy wrapped him a in a hug, along with Romano, Canada and it seemed any country that liked America. America just let them hug him as he just cried his baby blue sky eyes out. I watched Canada, he did the same thing as Alfred. I inched closer, and I heard him to each. "I'm so sorry, you're in a better place. No one will forget you. Thank you." he repeated this to each and every name. I never recognized how noble these two biys really were. Canada seemed quiet and intelligent whilst America was loud and ignorant. But today on this day I saw two grown men honoring the people who'd been killed in a suicide bombing. The crowd around Alfred cleared, they all went to their hotel. Canada stayed, Italy and Germany stayed along with Prussia and Spain, which meant Romano was heere still as well. Alfred stood in between the two fountains, I heard him start to sing his national anthem. He was saluting and his voice seemed to carry. I felt the air around me still, it was as if the whole entire country was listening to him. A kind of blue light surrounded America as he sang to his people. He seemed to be singing his people to sleep. It was truly beautiful.

America finshed his solo and slauted once more and he looked up at the sky. He went up to a flagpole I hadn't noticed. It was huge and the American flag upon the strings was huge as well. America bagn to pull the ropes and the flag began rise and the wind picked up so that as it rose it billowed like the great plains of Texas. I saw Italy and the others began to help raise the flag. I walked over as well and together we helped him raise his flag.

"This flag is not just a flag. It is freedom, it means that we live on. It means so much more than just stars and stripes. " America said and I saw him smile at the sky. I smiled at him and he smiled at all of us. He seemed like a happier man now, though still sad but now his voice was strong and full of hope.

So how was that? I know it's not 9/11 right now but I was feeling nostalgic about it all and decided to write my thoughts into a Hetalia fic. Please dun kill meh.

Hetalia is not mine.

My heart goes out to all 9/11 victims and desceased.


End file.
